Crooked Wings
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: Not all Drones are heartless or easy to pick off. Neither are all of them Male! Join Virus as she begins her life as a Female drone commander, with all the problems of a single lady in a almost all male ship.
1. Chapter 1 - Lights, Energon and Paint

Crooked Wings. {Pt 1}

* * *

Universe - Transformers: Prime

Pairing(s) - Oc X Cannon ( Sort Of )

Rating - PG-13

Warning(s) - Mature Language and Ocs

Status / Type - On-Going / Full Chapter Story

* * *

Ok basically this is the story of my Oc Virus. She is a prototype eradicon that is used for big fights and can last longer in the battle field. Cause everyone knows that a Eradicons are usually one hit kills. DX Well since I am in love smut and all that shiz I have decided to pair her up with the all so infamous Steve the Eradicon! :B And don't worry my friends he still dearly loves SS, I just added a little spice into the mix. :3

Now for the Story~!

~*~

!*! Lights, Energon and Paint !*! {Chp1}

Silence.

That was Virus's first memory, the all so consuming and processor numbing silence. She was constructed in a lab, waking up on a medical berth. Her first intakes of life consisting of bright light and a large grey mech that went by the name of Megatron. Cables connecting her to beeping machines and darkness all around her.

And since that memory she was taught or more like programmed to be the most accurate and deadly killer she was constructed to be. Even though most would say that an assassin should be male, an strong cocky Mech. But no one could argue that a female was far more well designed for the art of a 'swift death' If said femme is in her prime and knows how to slice the throat of an mech from thirty klicks away then that would most likely be a war machine.

And that's exactly what Megatron was attempting to mold her into. A ruthless, emotionless shell of a war machine. Virus didn't really care for being 'molded' it was the fact she had high expectations. Every moment she messed up or followed through a move not exactly to the instructions she would always come close to a lashing. Virus cringed at the very thought.

She stood silent as a stone statue as she held her place beside her leader, the all mighty Megatron. The large grey mech was looking over some files, his large grey knifes of a hand gracing over the keyboard. She watched this go on for a couple more cycles until Megatron sat straight up and turned towards her. His intimdating height ebbing away at the young Femme's fear. "Virus. Contact Soundwave and go to the main central. I need to discuss some matters regarding your training."

Virus nodded solemnly, bowing her helm ever so slightly. "Yes my lord." She amused lightly. The femme drone turned on her heel and pressed toward the door, the small clank of her steps sharply cutting through the silence in the hall. Even though she was irritated to be sent on an retrieve Errand, Virus was extremely grateful to be away from the fearless tyrant. Virus clenched her three digit servo. Her optics trained on the halls infront of her.

To really think about it, this was the first time she ever ventured away from Megatron or Soundwave. She nearly always stayed by their side, listening and watching of what they did or said and then learn something from it. Her training never stops does it? Virus peered around the halls, making her way to the control room where Soundwave most likely will be situated. The femme didn't ever realize she was heading towards a sharp turn until she collided head on with another bot. She hissed landing squarely onto her backside. "Slag!" She rubbed her helm looking up to see whom she had bumped into. To her surprise it wasn't a major officer. If so she would of have been fragged, especially if she had bumped into the oh so fragile Knockout. Chipping just one of his panels would most likely get her a beating.

Virus found herself staring at her drone counterpart. He had sharp angles and appeared to have the vehicle mood of a car. She instantly sprang to her feet and held out her servos "For primes sake. I'm sorry." the eradicon seemed to be dazed for a moment before gripping her servo.

She quickly lifted him up with a huff before letting go of his servo and brushing her's over her chassis. "Oh-Um... Thanks." He muttered. Virus smiled warily; crossing her servos over themselves. The drone kneeled down and picked up some energon cubes he probally had been carrying before they had colided. Being the respectful and polite femme she was Virus kneeled down also and helped pick up the small glowing cubes. "I haven't seen you before..." Mumbled the drone next to her. Virus shurgged lightly. "I've been held captive by the higher officers for a while..." The mech looked up stunned, then did Virus note that he took her comment serisously.

Virus chuckled "No I mean training wise." The drone seemed to loosen. "Oh good." Virus reached over and got the last energon cube, placing it in the container. She stood up, followed closely by the mech. She smiled lightly. "Names Virus By the way." She said placing her servo near his. The eradicon looked at her servo and then gripped it awkwardly with his "Steve."

Virus smiled loosening her grip and turning. "Nice to meet you Steve. Sorry for bumping into you." She gave one last grin before walking away. She heard the distinct sound of reseeding footsteps before rounding the corner and walking into the control room.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - New Comrades

!*! New Comrades !*! {Chp 2}

Virus stepped through the door frame. Her optics trailed up to spot Soundwave. His tall hunched form hovering over the controls, his long digits typing various rhythmic commands for the ship to fill out. Virus coughed loudly to indicate that she was there. Soundwave merely shifted his feet and lifted his servo waving over to her. Virus sighed stepping closer and held her head high. "Commander Soundwave. Lord Megatron has requested you to be summoned at the Main Central." Soundwave stopped his typing imdetely and turned towards her. His blank faceplate making a shiver creep up her pedes and then end at the tip of her wings. Soundwave stood straight and walked straight past her making Virus jump back to get out of the way. She then hurried after him as he entered the hall. Her small clanks for footsteps echoing through the silent halls. And luckily for Virus, they were able to make it to the central before anymore awkward silence continued. As she stepped through she noticed that many of the Eradicon's had grouped in the large central room. The extremely large screen infront of them showed the stars. The blank sparkling of the hot balls of glowing gas making Virus's usually cold spark warm slightly.

Virus then sped forward into the room after Soundwave, where he took his place on the left hand side of Megatron while Virus took the right. She stood straight, bringing her servos behind her back, keeping her helm held high. As Megatron stepped forward to speak Virus noticed that all the Eradicon's visors were trained on her. She twitched slightly, not used to the large amount of attention. Megatron's sharpened grey face appeared on the large screen as he addressed his soldiers. "Decepticons. I have finally readied my... Apprentice with everything she knows. She will now be taking her ranks with you all from now on. Make sure she is welcomed and respected, if I find that my solider is mistreated in anyway..." All seemed to cringe slightly away as Megatron glared menacingly down at his army. "Let's just say you better respect her..." He then stepped aside, gesturing a hand towards Virus. She felt her face mask heat up with embarrassment as all optics focused on her. "This is Drone A-001... Or better known as Virus." Her processor buzzed like a swarm of scraplets as Megatron smirked standing infront of her again. "Now. She is higher ranking then most of you so when she gives an order you follow it. Understand?" All nodded, shuffling on their feet as the other drones muttered amongst themselves. "Good. All dismissed." Megatron turned away, gesturing his servo absentmindedly in the air for them to all continue their duties. Virus blinked clearly still dazed.

She finally was free of training!? No longer locked up in her bunker and training arena?! Virus's denta clenched together as she smirked under her facemask. "Virus!" The small femme shuttered her optics turning towards the source of the noise. She huffed seeing the distinct red plating of Knockout. Trying to keep a cool processor as the rather annoying mech approached, she watched as tall mech stepped forward with surprise, surprise Breakdown right behind. Virus crossed her servos over her delicate chassis flicking her facemask back so her real face was visible. "What is it Knockout?" The red mech smirked scratching his two claws closely together. "Just wanna congratulate the new commander." He stepped closer, a seductive smile pulling at the ends of his lips. "And maybe we can schedule a 'check-up' sometime soon." Breakdown scoffed behind him, mirroring Virus's reaction.

"Oh. My dear Doctor. I would be completely and utterly repulsed by that idea." She smiled coyly, pitching his faceplate roughly with her servo. She had come to know Knockout and Breakdown when she had to have medical practice. Often she trained with each commanding officer. Arachnid for torture and information extraction, Knockout and Breakdown for medical resources and then finally Soundwave for stealth and codes. She was quite skilled in each art in her own personal way, one that rivaled each of her individual teahers.

Virus gave a cocky grin. "Now if you excuse me. I'll be going to my new quarters..." She smiled turning away and heading out of the central. A moment after the door shut behind her did Knockout cut through the awkward silence. "Dang. She's a feisty one huh BD?" Breakdown chuckled "Close to mirroring your Cockiness Knockout."

~~~~ Time skip

Virus didn't really know most of the large ship that was the Decepticon headquarters. She only memorized the parts that were essential for her training, which was only a quarter of what the ship contained. So when she was instructed by Soundwave to head for the Eradicon living quarters she was utterly lost. Virus snarled to herself, clenching her servos into tight balls of fists. "Frag." She pounded her fist into a close by wall, where spiderweb like cracks accumulated around her clenched servo. She sighed, her cooling fans working on overdrive to calm her antsy nerves. "Hey you lost there?" Asked a voice from behind. She jumped lightly, whirling around to be faced with another drone. She smiled warily holding her servos behind her back innocently. "Oh! Um...slag it... Yea." She scratched the back of her helm awkwardly. She hoped this Eradicon was the one she meet earlier, Steve was it? She smiled inwardly loosing her pride ever slowly. "Come on this way." He gestured forward towards a completely different hall from where she was heading. She grinned lightly, prancing over to the front of the mech and paced her way forward.

"Thank You." She moved forward, her optics trailing over the long purple walls. Even though the atmosphere appeared to be tense and strict around the ship, right in the soldier's quarters that it felt somewhat...warm. Virus shuffled on her pedes, as she looked around the hall. It was a long corridor, where small doors lead to personal chambers. Each having their own nameplate for the one individual that would be living in that certain room. She flicked her optics to the end of the hall, in somewhat brighter plating it read 'Commander Virus.' Her spark soared as she spotted the plating. It was true, she was finally done with her training and can fight those idiotic Autobots, this plate was an physical symbol of it. Virus hurried herself to the door, brushing her long claw-like servos over the bright plate. She grinned to herself, transfixed by her own name.

Well until some coughed rather awkwardly behind her. She jumped turning. "Oh! Sorry!" The drone slightly shook his head, Virus had completely forgotten he was ever there. Or even knew he was still following her down the hall. She gave the mech a smile. "Thanks." She shifted on her pedes and turned pressing a code into the pad and moving into her new room.

~~~ CR-033

Cross momentarily glanced at the door his new commander disappeared into before he turned and high tailed around. It was odd, the young femme didn't sound like the dangerous and deadly killer that his fellow drones spoke about. He rounded a corner heading into the public rec room for the Eradicons and Drones. He Spotted several of his companions sipping on some energon and talking happily away before the next battle that might just end their Spark's very life.

Cross skidded to a halt infront of his companions. One was a seeker, his wings straight and untouched, yet his faceplate and body showing many dents and scratches and his age of service under Megatron a mystery. While the other next to him was a trooper, cocky and strong willed, and the last was a shy young mech with the all so loving personality of a 'Nice Guy' Each had their masks off, either upon the top of their helm or set beside one of their servos on the nearby bar table. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, prancing up to them. All three turned their heads from eachother and stopped their conversation. The old mech snorted looking at Cross weirdly

"What's got you all excited?" Cross held back a smirk as he approached the table, he waved down one of the server drones for energon before speaking. "Guess." He teased. All three looked at eachother and sighed. First to speak was the young seeker, his bright red optics glistening in the light. "Find someone whom you could frag besides yourself?" He mused lightly. Cross looked up smirking. "Nooo... And frag yourself Xray." He snorted looking at the X-00Y Drone angirly. The seeker scoffed chuckling "You know it's true crossy." Cross merely snorted turning towards the more older drone. "Wanna guess Savage?" The drone stared at his friend for a moment before crossing his servos over his chassis and sighed "You got your fraggin' cocky helm straighten onto your neck?" He snorted angirly "Finally." he added for an extra measure of distaste. Cross groaned clenching his digits together in a mocking or close to begging state. "Slag! You two are clueless! It's about a new 'Object' that has finally joined our ranks!" He then turned to his other friend, smirking. "How about you Steve? What do you think?" The mech looked up from his cube of energon and then held up his servos in defeat. "Oh No! No! I'm fine!" Cross scoffed, looking at the barely drunk cube in his companion's hands then back at him. Cross snorted poking his digit into Steve's chestplate. "Don't tell me your still bummed about the 'Last' commander!?" All three now stared at the mech for his answer, and quite frankly Steve was ataken back by the very question. "um-Yes! No-I mean No!" He stuttered over his own words not knowing what exactly is the right thing to say. Cross sighed pushing his facemask up so his faceplate was exposed. He pointed at Steve with a scowling digit. "Now Steve. Look. At. Me." Steve watched as Cross made hand movements from himself to the other mech, while the other two drones merely watched. "Starscream. Will. Neveeer. Commme. Back!" Steve pounded his servo onto the bar table, his faceplate heating up with anger. "N-No! Y-Your wrong!" He hissed through his denta. Now every trooper was gazing at them strangely. Cross scoffed waving Steve down. "Steve! For sparks sake sit down! Calm yourself!" Steve snorted crossing his servos across his chassis. "No!"

Cross grinned awkwardly at the other drones, his digit making a circular motion near the side of his helm. "Sorry guys! He's crazy!" There was a few moments of silence before all turned back around and continued their conversations. Cross then whipped back towards Steve. "Sit your fraggin Aft down!" Steve snortred roughly before setting himself down onto a nearby bar stool. Cross smiled weakly "Now. As I was saying since the three of you do not know any sense in your processor. I'll just give you the answer." He smiled brightly. "I the almighty CR-033 Drone have met the new Commander Virus-!" At that very moment everything stilled and silence enveloped the whole room. Cross's attention flicked backwards as everyone else stared at the entrance. "What. Why is everyone quiet..." His voice trailed off as he stared at the scene infront of him. There standing in the door way was Virus herself. Her body was now fully armored not like the small compact training gear she had earlier. "Well Hello Boys. What's hummin?" She purred lightly.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Drones

!*! Drones !*! {Chp 3}

Cross stood gapping as the femme strutted over to a vacated table. Her hips slightly swaying. Mutters and whispers started around the room

"Is that really the new commander?" Whispered Xray from the side of Cross, whom smirked in turn. "Yea. See! I helped her get to her room earlier!" He said in a hushed tone. They glanced back at their new commander whom was speaking with a server drone, her chuckling and giggling seemed too fake to be real. Savage scoffed. "She looks more like one of those harem femmes then a commanding officer." As he said this though there was a loud clatter and all four of the mechs turned towards the noise. Virus was standing now, holding out her plasma cannon at a drone. Her small frame hovering over the larger mech's menacingly as he cringed. "Don't you dare try to do that again!" She seethed, clicking her cannon closer to the drone's face mask. "If so then I will most certainly inform our Lord about it! Now leave me or I'll rip your spark right out of your spark chamber!" She hissed, deadly hate radiating from her frame. "Y-Yes Ma'am!" Came the meek and frightened return. Virus sniffed turning back around satisfied with the answer and slouched into her chair. Savage gaped "Ok... I take that back." Xray laughed, watching as the downed mech shivered staggering to his feet and rushed out of the door. A silence darkened the room for a moment before loud muttering and mumbling started once again. Cross turned back to his fellow drones, his back to Virus. "See! She's my type of Femme!" His smirk making his features sharp and defined. Xray snapped, his digit poking into Cross's faceplate. "Now! Now Crossy! Don't even dare try to make a move on her!" The trooper turned switching his digit towards the exit, his optics still scowling at his companion. "He's lucky that Virus won't tell Lord Megatron about this! She. Is. Off. Limits!" Xray growled grapping a nearby energon cube and sipping it quiantly. Cross sniffed, his smirk never leaving his features. "Oh X-Ray! Off limits for me is just another word for Biggest. Challenge ever!" He cooed with mock bravado. Right after that the two mechs started a muttering fight. "Cross! Now you listen-!" Cross huffed poking his own digit into X-ray's chassis. "Why!? Huh!? Your not my creator!" They were about to clash in a heap of rage when Savage cut in. "Now You two stop fighting This instant! Or I swear, by the allspark I'll rip both of your bickering helms off your cold sparkless bodies!" Now that shut both of them up as they peered at the older mech. "Now we have to think like full grown-" Steve cut in "I met her early this morning." The other three drones turned looking at their more quiet companion. "What?" Said Cross confused. Steve piped up, his optics still looking at his full energon cube. "I met her this morning..." He repeated, slightly bowing his helm. "She's actually pretty nice..." Cross growled getting closer to Steve. "So you mean that you met the new Commander before hand and NEVER told us about it!?" He snarled near to shouting. "N-No! I-I didn't Think-!" Cross lifted an angry digit. "Steve Now you! You!" Cross came closer his optics narrowing. His servo coming ever closer until, it stopped. Steve flinched, the sharp digit an click from his faceplate. "Huh?" He opened one of his optics to see Cross, his own optics wide with malice. "Cross! Now let's not get too hasty-" The trooper smirked pounding his servos onto the table. "I've got an idea!" He said proudly. Savage groaned leaning sideways toward Xray. "It's never good when he has an 'Idea.'" Xray nodded shaking his helm. "Tell me about it." Cross came closer to Steve, an evil smirk spread across his faceplate like a scar. "Now Steve,I want you to go over there, Sit down and then-" Steve sniffed curiously. "And where is 'there?'" His optic ridge lifted up in questioning suspison. Cross hitched his forearm up and pointed at Virus. "There." The instant he spotted the bot Cross was gesturing towards Steve held up his servos in defeat, his optics wide with terror. "Over to her!? Oh no your crazy! For primus sake he's got something!" He looked at X-ray and Savage pleadingly, whom merely shook their head in turn. "Cross! " Steve turned back to the 'crazy' drone. The fear of Making himself a fool infront of his New commander making him shiver in his own armor "Y-You have a glitch if you think I will willingly strut over there and sit down next to her!" Steve hissed, his faceplate burning red. Cross arched an optic ridge smirking, his digit trailing over the top outer edges of his empty energon cube. "Am I?" He purred, lifting one claw and poking it once again onto Steve's chestplate. "Now Steve. You WILL. Go over to where Virus is at and ask her to train with you tomorrow-" Steve slapped his scowling digit away and snarled. "Cross now I-!" The mech ignored him, his stronger voice easily overtaking his. "So I myself can have a chance to see if she's available! See!? It's brilliant!" He shouted, his servos above his head in excitement. All the muttering stopped and all optics were once again trained onto the four drones. Cross shuttered his optics, glancing around. "Uhhh... I..." He lowered himself, sidestepping so he was almost hidden from view by Savage. The older mech scowled, his servos coming to his hips in annoyance. There was a moment of silence and the muttering and mumbling started again. Cross pranced out of his hiding spot and then continued with his plan. "Steve. You will do this." He seethed "Or...You will wake up from recharge one cycle and be completely covered in permeant Pink paint!" He drew closer to his companion and threatened. "That will last for centuries." He smirked as Steve shivered on his pedes. Steve thought for a moment and sighed defeated. "Oh Fine! Fine! Why do you always like to torture me Cross!?" Cross smirked grapping Steve by the forearm and pulled him over to himself. He then turned him around to face Virus's general direction. "Now go ahead lover boy." Cross then shoved Steve roughly towards the new femme, almost making him stagger. Steve looked up after he stumbled over a few feet, somehow able to make it to Virus's table without falling. Her optics looked directly at him questioningly "What is it drone?" She sniffed, speaking more harshly then intended which made Steve whince.

~~~~~~~~~ A-001

Virus watched as the new drone shyly stood up, head slightly bowed. She smirked to herself, they should be shy. She was their new Commander after all. To virus's surprise he didn't make a snarky remark like what the other drone did earlier. She clenched her denta together in the very thought, that drone was so sexist! She hated mechs like that, thinking femmes are merely a embodiment of pleasure. However her thoughts were interrupted with a small cough. Virus shuttered her optics training them back to the 'shy' drone. "Well?" She huffed, staring intensely at the slightly shaking mech. "What is it?" She repeated quite annoyed now. He shakily held out a servo. "Hi Commander. It's me, Steve? From this morning?" Virus imdetely brightened remembering the name. Now she knew he wasn't one of his cocky companions. "Steve! Come on sit down!" She smiled brightly which made him loosen abit. Virus then gestured towards a vacated seat next to her which he took warmly. She then ordered another energon cube and leaned down on her forearms. "How can I help you Steve?" She cooed evenly at the mech inwhich he seemed to shutter in unease. Virus peered at him for a moment. "Steve? Why are you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you-" She looked at his faceplate, it turning red when she heard loud giggling and hushed laughter. She turned towards the noise and saw three mech's pointing at Steve and muttering amongst themselves. Virus snorted loudly making them avert their attention from Steve to her with horror. She showed her denta and growled, lifting her servos so they were in clear view of the three mechs. She then clenched her servos in anger and made a crack noise. They all but closed their mouths shut, standing abit more erect. Virus smirked turning back to Steve whom just watched the whole show. He smiled lightly. "Thanks..." he mummered quietly. Virus smiled and sat back down in her chair right at the moment her energon drinks came. She slid one to Steve and smirked. "So what can I help you with Steve?" The mech sniffed intentively grabbing the energon cube and sipping on it. "Well. I just wanted to ask if you could...maybe..." His voice trailed making it hard for Virus's audio receptors to hear. "Yes?" She said persuasively trying to push him to say the answer as she sipped at her drink. She watched him swirl the energon in it's cube, he obviously didn't want to drink it and was just doing so to be polite. "You... Could train with me and some of my friends tomorrow?" Virus shuttered her optics thinking for a moment. She swirled her energon in her own drinking cube in thought before perking up. "Oh! Of course!" She smiled again downing her energon cube. It's airy brightness flowing down her throat like sweet golden honey. She shivered at the tinge of new found energon before standing up. All eyes were on her now as she quiantly grabbed Steve's cube and downed it also. "It's ok I'll finish it." She said politely, Steve just gaped at her as she leaned in and pecked the side of his helm with a kiss. She then turned around and headed towards the door. Virus stopped right at the entrance and smiled turning slightly around. "See you in a solar cycle then... Steve." She then went straight ahead into the darkened hallway, clearly hearing the gasps and cheers of glee from afew of the drones making a giggle ruffle her glossa. "This is going to be fun..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 - A Training Session

!*! A Training Session !*! {Chp 4}

Virus sighed pounding down the halls with a confident sprint. This cycle is going to be really exciting, training with the troopers would show the soldiers what she could really do. She was confident in herself but she had no idea how the other drones would react. Virus shifted on her pedes so that she weaved around some guards posted near the energon storage. She merely gave a tilt of her helm in acknowledgement before truding forward. The young commander was soon drilling her processor over what tactical moves and skills she had learned from being the so called 'apprentice' of Megatron. The battle stragies and flight maneuvers she could use if she would need to duel another drone. She soon hadn't finished processing over the battle maneuver when she finally reached the door to the training arena. She stopped a few clicks away debating if she could really go on with this before willing up the courage to get closer. Taking a hesitant step forward the door slipped open and to her awe it revealed a extremely wide and open area. Where several drones and higher ranking Troopers were either racing or dueling. Lucky for Virus only a few mechs turned to watch her arrival while others were too busy practicing to even notice. She scanned the area looking for any signs of the Drone named 'Steve'. To her relief she saw one drone waving to her shyly from a ways across the vast space. She smiled to herself as she quickly approached, giving a faint ghost of a smile. "Hello... Steve is it?" The drone nodded holding out his servo. To Virus's surprise the mech seemed to be more bolder then their past encounters. She took his servo into her own and shook it politely. "So! What's on the list?" The mech grinned, his facemask was upon the top of his helm as he dropped her servo and turned gesturing to three other mechs. "Were gonna partner up and duel." He seemed to smirk. "But first...These are my friends...Oh. I mean Comrades." He corrected himself as the three mechs stood in line next him. "This fragger here is Xray." He pointed out an young looking trooper, his back straight and his three digits clenched in fists. "Commander!" He peeped slightly scowling at Steve. Virus grinned "At ease soldier." He seemed to loosen as she moved to the next in line. "This is Savage." The next mech looked WAY more older and battle scarred then the first. She simply bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you new commander." He said with a rough and tattered voice. She gave a grin and turned to the last drone. A optic ridge lifted as she peered at his excited faceplate. "And last and certainly least is Cross here." Steve scoffed. Virus laughed putting her servos on her hips. "Nice to meet you all." She looked around and saw that there were a small crowd of onlookers. She smirked to herself as she looked back at the four drones. "So let's pair up now." All seemed to perk up as she turned slightly towards them. Unbeknownst to her, Cross was eagerly stepping forward in hope of being picked only to be abruptly crushed as Virus smiled brightly. "Come on Steve! I want to duel you." She smirked as she hooked her forearm into his and dragged him towards the large gated space that was the dueling arena. Cross growled scowling at Steve as he was pulled away. "Steve! For sparks sake!" Steve merely laughed waving at him innocently "Sorry Cross! Lady's choice!" As he was dragged away Cross watched on unapprovingly. "Scrap." He cursed. Savage approached from behind and simply sighed. "Come on. Might as well follow them." The older mech lead the way as his more younger companions followed after their friend and their new commander.

Virus took position in the middle of the ring. Her servos held up in defense. Steve walked around her before taking the opposite side of the femme. His mask slipped onto his faceplate covering his smirk. "Ready In 3" He said with a muffled tone.

"2..." Virus's breathe halted, all of her processor was focused on battle. Her optics narrowing in concentration.

"1!" Steve ran forward on a outward frontal assault. Virus imdetely dodged and clipped her servos onto his passing shoulder armor and detoured his wieght so he was unbalanced. She smirked to herself as she easily overpowered the mech and slammed him onto the arena floor. There were many gasps and slight cheers of excitement as Virus held her servo above her head and held Steve down. Her helm inches from his. She grinned "So? Is that Match?" She chuckled as she tried to peer through his facemask wanting ever so dearly to know his expression. Steve laughed clearly taking Virus by surprise. "Not just yet commander!" Virus gasped as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed up making her stumble backwards away from him. To reclaim her balance Virus wobbled backwards and flipped elegantly onto her pedes. She sniffed finally retaking her balance and focusing back at Steve. "Nice move but you would need to do more then a simple push to-" Virus looked up to be met with another charging Mech. Taken by surprise Virus had to stand erect and block his incoming fist. She smirked easily blocking each move, but as she tried to go on the offensive with a punch. Steve caught her servo in his and leaned towards her, both locked in a deadly embrace. "Well commander. Never thought that you of all femmes would be going 'easy' on me?" He laughed as said commander hissed in annoyance. Now Virus was pissed off, she quickly unlocked their servos and bent down swinging her leg around and under Steve making him trip. She hopped back up and landed with a heavy clank onto his chestplate. He whinced slightly at the impact. "Heh? Me go easy on you? That's idiotic." She chuckled leaning closer so that their faceplates were merely centimeters from eachother. "And that's game." She leaned up and stood back up into her pedes. She lifted her left servo in a dismissive matter before bowing lightly. Cheers and whistles emanated from the watching crowd as Virus turned on her heel and walked to the gated entrance. She turned slightly away and smiled warmly. "Nice match." She cooed before unlocking the latch and stepping out. Leaving a bewildered and downed drone behind her. "Now let's try something else, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Knockout and Breakdown

Knockout watched from afar, as the new 'commander' finished off the drone with an well balanced move. Knockout smirked to himself. Slightly confused and impressed by the young femmes tactics, she obviously leaned more to her speed and blocking skills then wieght and power like Breakdown beside him. But why didn't she just kill off the drone like What the higher ranking officers did? Drones were easy to replace and mostly likely there was a dozen more to replace him. Each higher ranking officer knew that Drones were just an disposable variable that can be destroyed and no one wouldn't really care. Intrigued by this Knockout scoffed leaning against a wall with Breakdown standing not so far away. "She's quite a nasty one huh BD?" Breakdown was watching another duel before he turned back to Knockout. "Who? Virus?" Knockout snorted crossing his servos over his chassis, looking boredly at the other mech. "Who do you think!?" Breakdown snorted giving Knockout the death glare. "Primus. You don't have to be all sarcastic about it." The red mech just shook his head and turned back to where Virus was. She was now going over to the firing range. Where holograms of Autobot soldiers lite up and actually ran towards you for battle. Knockout smirked standing up and walking over to the small separate area. "Come on Breakdown. I've got an idea..."

~~~~~~~~~ A-001

Virus smirked to herself as she whipped around and shot a hologram of an Autobot straight on It's chest. The hologram held it's chassis in pain, it's mouth held open in a silent wail before disappearing and fizzing into nothing. Virus held her plasma's cannons tip to her faceplate and blew it's tip. "And 29. Now you guys try. " She smiled brightly turning away from the long firing arena and towards the gated part where the audience stood watching. At that moment another hologram popped up from behind her, charging with guns drawn. Virus whipped around and shot it straight through it's faceplate. Gasps and awes came from the watching crowd, making Steve chuckle. "And 30. Nice Virus." The femme drone smiled brightly turning so she was watching the crowd. "Thank you." Steve smiled while Cross scoffed. Savage smirked nudging the scowling mech's side. "Not going as planned, huh Hotshot?" Cross snorted "No!" Savage chuckled turning hack to the arena. Steve was unclipping the arenas gate to walk in when two mechs stepped forward. "May we have a try?" Many intakes of air erupted around the watching crowd of drones, most started to mutter to themselves while others just watched curiously. Virus turned to watch as two mechs pushed their way into the firing arena and to her side.

"Knockout...Breakdown!?"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 - New Found Glory

!*! New Found Glory !*! {Chp 5}

Virus blinked completely and utterly astonished by the two mech's presence. "What the frag are you Fraggers doing here?"  
Honestly only drones trained here... "Can't we Practice too~"  
Cooed Knockout as he took a step right front of the much more smaller femme. His bright red optics sparkling with mischief.  
"Go away Knockout. I have my own training." Virus sniffed. "And you and muscles over there are definitely not invited."  
Virus snapped around and shot down another hologram of a drone. Her optics narrowed into slits. "Aww. Come on Virus. Can't we have fun also?"  
Purred in his what seemed to be seductive voice, Virus merely scoffed and sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Here."  
Virus stood straight and clicked a servo to the right, another drone took that as a signal and flipped the switch so that the scores reset. Virus turned back around facing Knockout, now only him and her were in the firing arena. Breakdown had walked out and was now watching with the rest of crowd. Virus gave an innocent grin as a deep voice sounded from above. "Please set Player contacts."  
Virus smiled leaning up, her optics still peering at Knockout. "Commanding Drone A-001. Player 1."  
Knockout smirked also as his deep drawl drifted around the silent arena. "Commanding officer Medic Knockout. Player 2."  
There was a short pause before a beep sounded from above and The dark voice sounded once again. "Players Virus and Knockout. Game Set. Battle Arena: City Scape. Players: Virus Vs. Knockout."  
There was a gong and Instantly the scene around the firing arena changed fizzing until it looked so that it resembled a ruined City one like the great fallen towers of Iacon. Virus smirked clicking her plasma cannons active. "Players. Ready."

Knockout mirrored her stance as he too activated his gun. They both stood a few feet away from each other backs facing. "Set."

"GO."

Virus immediately flipped avoiding an training paint blast. Inwhich the holograms shoots white paint at the player causing a ugly white splotch on any armor. Knockout dodged also, it nearly missing his shoulder plate. Virus fired her cannon at the hologram and watched as it collapsed to the ground in agony before fizzing away. "Player Virus: 1 Player Knockout: 0"  
Rang the darkened voice again. Virus sidestepped another shot from a Autobot hologram and shot down two more mechs. The femme drone turned slightly to watch as Knockout shot two more down also, both had taken cover behind a large scrap of skyscraper generated by the arena. Virus laughed as she took three more down, a paint blast narrowly missing the side of her helm. "Player Virus: 6 Player Knockout: 5"  
Knockout seemed to hiss in frustration as Virus easily dodged several more shots and took down two more mechs. In his desperation Knockout scoweled and leapt forward into a whole squad of Holograms, taking down the whole team with only a few blasts. The red mech grinned standing in the middle of several holographic corpses before they fuzzed and disappeared. "Add 5!"  
He laughed looking over at virus whom had just taken down one particularly large holographic Autobot. Virus grined as she raised an optic ridge. "You sure 'bout that?"  
Bewildered by this comment Knockout looked up and instantly growled. "Player Knockout. -3 points. Fire taken to armor."  
Knockout seemed to stand there for a moment before looking down at his chassis, he imedetely snapped. "My PAINT!"  
Right across his rounded chestplate there stained clearly across his front; three ugly spots of white paint."For PRIMUS SAKE!"  
Virus shot down three more and flipped onto her servos to avoid a large blast of training paint. "And that my dear Medic Is-"  
"Player Virus: 10 Player Knockout 7. Score Limit reached. WINNER: Commanding Drone A-001." Boomed the voice quite cheerfully. Virus smirked finishing her boastful rant. "-GAME." Virus stood straight, as the arena faded back into a long firing range and the holographic scoreboard disappeared. "Now if you'll excuse me." Virus turned on her heel to walk towards the gate when Knockout angrily stepped infront of her making the much smaller Femme take a step back. "Oh no you don't!"  
He gestured to the large white splotches on his chest and took a threatening step forward giving a mischievous grin. "Your to repay me for this! This paint stains!"  
Virus snorted trying to stand her ground as the large red mech advanced only to be backed up into a wall. "That's wonderful Knockout but that's not my problem!"  
Virus snarled grinding her denta together. "Oh. Well it is my dear femme commander."  
His grin widened into a smirk as he towered over her, Virus gasped at the sudden change of role trying to back away from his furious red gaze but only to trip over a dent in the armored steel floor and fall onto her backside. She helped in surprise, her back against the wall and her position deadly exposing. Knockout smirked leaning forward and set a claw onto the other side of her, trapping Virus between him and the wall. "Maybe we can have that checkup you promised soon~"  
He cooed turning back to his regular seductive self. Virus snarled but was to caught up in the sudden change of events to push away the advancing mech. "K-Knockout! G-Get away from me!" Knockout's grin grew wider as he leaned more closer. "Well I-ACK!" To Virus surprise the red mech's face was yanked roughly away, she was stunned as she watched a familiar drone pull the red officer away from her and throw him across the firing arena to the other side. There was a loud clank as Steve stood over Virus, his hand extended to her in warmth. "Virus-I mean Commander. A-Are you alright?" Still stunned Virus shockingly lifted her servo and gently set it into his, Steve took hold and tugged her up just in time too. Cause Knockout had already stood up and was angrily stomping over to the pair. "HOW DARE YOU! A DRONE! ASSAULT A COMMANDING HIGHER RANKER!" Steve steadied Virus before protectively stepping infront of her, his mask showing no emotion as mutters and gasps sounded around the watching crowd. Knockout approached, his faceplate contorting with mixed emotions, embarrassment, anger and definitely Rage. "I'll give you a piece of my mind DRONE!" He spat taking a step forward activating his buzz saw, Virus shook her helm, regaining her processor "NO!"

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - Something Real

!*! Something Real !*! {Chp 6}

Acting as if she was a earthingly Viper, Virus rushed forward her servo getting in a vice hold around the red mech's wrist. Knockout yelped in surprise trying desperately to rip his servo away from Virus's, deactivating the saw out of pure shock. Virus moved like a smooth stream as she slid her leg over and under Knockout almost identical to the move she had conducted on Steve earlier but with more fury. Virus then tripped the medic making him land faceplate first to the floor and pinned him by bending his (still held) servo behind his back bending it at a odd angle yet still functional so it didn't break. Virus let out a metallic hiss narrowing her optics at the red mech. "You Do. not. Damage ANY of my fellow Drones. They are my soldiers and we don't have want to waste any of them for your peity pride!"

Knockout groaned as Virus twitched his arm a fraction of a inch more back. "But that little wretch-!"  
"Is a soldier." Virus finished hissing into his audios harshly. "Knockout if you still want that disgustingly horrid spark behind that infernal chestarmor of yours you'll leave me alone and desist this idiotic rantings or I assure you that ole' Buckethead will hear about this 'little argument' of ours."

She gave an innocent grin leaning closer to his Audio receptors. "And I assume that we won't want another dent in that pretty little armor of yours, now do we?"

Knockout's denta gridded together as he took a moments pause. "Grr...FINE! NOW LET GO OF ME YOU EROTIC FEMME!"  
Virus grinned "Good." She clicked her servos open and released him. Knockout growled leaping to his feet weakly, he had a brief coughing fit before sourly rotating the joint she almost broke a few moments ago. Knockout turned towards her and gave a look of malice before stiffly stalking over to the entrance of the firing arena. He shoved the gate open with a huff. Breakdown stood nervously beside him as he reached towards his damaged joint. "Knockout maybe we should-" "SHUT UP AND LET'S GO TO THE MEDICAL BAY! NOW!" Knockout shouted stomping through the training area until he disappeared through the doors with Breakdown close behind.

Virus grinned as she turned to Steve right as the doors clicked closed. "You alright?" Steve's optics blinked as he stared back at the drone Femme. "Y-Yea. But why did you-"

Virus interrupted him and gave a innocent grin. "It's nothing Steve. I can't have a comrade die for something useless as a mere quarrel that was over something so insinfigiant as me." She smiled stepping towards him and gave a light kiss on the top of his helm. "Thanks Steve." she whispered as she whirled around and walked confidently through the firing arena and out of the training hall. Everyone was quiet even Steve's three friends as they all stared shockingly on what just happened. The first of course to break the silence was Cross, his shout echoing through the arena. "What the Flippin' Frag!" Steve woke from his dazed state and looked over at Cross. "What just happened..."


End file.
